


Hunting high and low

by TabrisXX



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Falling In Love, Jealous Kotetsu, Kotetsu's first time with a man, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Ryan likes Kotetsu, Softcore Porn, Top Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr., True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Kotetsu Kaburagi -conocido también como Wild Tiger- ha sido por mucho tiempo uno de los héroes más notables de Sternbild City.Cuando sus poderes de NEXT comenzaron a desaparecer, supo que su carrera como héroe estaba llegando a su indefectible final.Tiger era consciente de que la peor parte de todo aquello sería separarse de su compañero Barnaby, el atractivo joven de quien estaba secretamente enamorado.La llegada del soberbio Ryan -como reemplazo de Kotetsu al lado de Barnaby- hará que la pareja de héroes entienda que sus sentimientos van mucho más allá de lo que creían.





	1. Chapter 1

Kotetsu no podía sentirse peor. Estaba totalmente consciente de que su época de gloria como héroe había terminado y que sus poderes irían disminuyendo hasta finalmente desaparecer por completo.

Aunque todavía contaba con el afecto de sus fans y de sus compañeros, ya no era un "producto" que los auspiciantes y Hero TV podían vender masivamente porque su presencia en pantalla ya no generaba el rating de antaño.

Se sentía frustrado por no poder cooperar como antes con Barnaby y estaba convencido de que solo le estaba ocasionando problemas, convirtiéndose en una carga para el rubio.

Estaba pensando en colgar finalmente su traje de héroe y presentar formalmente su carta de renuncia pero antes, tenía que hablar con Barnaby al respecto. Su sentido de lealtad le decía que él debía ser el primero en conocer su decisión.

La noche anterior, poco y nada pudo dormir por estar ensayando frente al espejo lo que iría a decirle a su compañero. Claro que no quería dejarlo, odiaba la idea de tener que separarse de él pero era algo completamente ajeno a su voluntad.

Cuando Kotetsu finalmente se decidió y pudo armar un discurso convincente para explicar a Barnaby su decisión, ocurrió algo completamente inesperado que tiró todos sus planes por la borda.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de días. Un hombre llamado Mark Schneider compró "Apollon Media" de manera sorpresiva y de inmediato comenzó a hacer modificaciones para intentar recuperar sus millonarias inversiones.

Fue entonces que Alexander Lloyds convocó al dúo de héroes para ponerles al tanto de lo que ocurría en la compañía. Schneider no solo llegó con su séquito de funcionarios de confianza, también anunció que contrató a un nuevo héroe.

Todo parecía estar bien hasta ahí hasta que lo demás fue revelado...

—Este nuevo héroe reemplazará a Wild Tiger y será el nuevo compañero de Barnaby -anunció Schneider con una sonrisa- Lo van a conocer muy pronto.

Barnaby no pudo sentirse más indignado por esa decisión tan abrupta y protestó...

—¿Cómo que nuevo compañero? -cuestionó el rubio- Yo solo puedo trabajar con Kotetsu, no puede despedirlo. Su experiencia como héroe es vital para todos nosotros.

—Bunny...está bien -dijo el castaño por lo bajo, no quería que su compañero se metiera en problemas por defenderlo-

—Si eres profesional, te aseguro podrás trabajar con quien sea y el despido de Wild Tiger no se dará aún -respondió el nuevo jefe- Vamos a aprovechar su vasta experiencia para que instruya apropiadamente a tu nuevo compañero y a ti, por supuesto

—Pero...-- -Barnaby pensaba insistir ante aquello que consideraba injusto-

—Estamos de acuerdo, señor -Kotetsu se apresuró en contestar, interrumpiendo a su compañero-

—Bien, eso es todo por el momento. Pueden retirarse -ordenó Schneider y ambos héroes salieron de la oficina-

El rubio estaba excesivamente molesto por la arbitraria decisión del nuevo jefe. Caminó con prisa a través del pasillo dejando a Kotetsu atrás...

—Bunny, espera -dijo y fue con prisa tras él-

—¡Ese idiota no sabe nada! -exclamó- ¡Piensa que puede llegar y tomar decisiones a la ligera! Se ve que no tiene la más remota idea de lo que está haciendo.

—Lastimosamente puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, es el jefe y nosotros sus empleados -el castaño encogió los hombros, ya estaba completamente resignado-

—Lo sé pero...¿por qué te mostraste tan campante? -cuestionó viendo a su compañero con fijeza- Aceptaste todo lo que ese tipo dijo

—Lo hice porque en cierto modo, esto me facilita las cosas en gran medida.

—¿Qué quieres decir? -el rubio lo observaba con los labios entreabiertos, todo le resultaba demasiado raro-

—Bunny...mis poderes han estado disminuyendo últimamente.

—Sí, pero todavía puedes hacer mucho -intentó animarlo- Hacemos un gran equipo juntos...yo no quiero a otro compañero, no me sentiría a gusto con otra persona que no seas tú.

Al percatarse de sus palabras, acabó algo sonrojado pero no le importó demasiado. Su desesperación era tan palpable que Kotetsu quedó conmovido, sintió ganas de abrazarlo pero se contuvo...

—Bunny, no te he dicho toda la verdad.

—¿Eh?

—Mis poderes apenas duran ya 5 minutos y no 20 -confesó desanimado- Ben me dijo que es cuestión de semanas o quizás de días para que desaparezcan por completo.

—¿¡Qué...pero por qué no me dijiste nada!? -se mostró alarmado, le resultaba algo totalmente inverosímil-

—Porque pensé que podría manejarlo solo pero no puedo hacerlo más y es por eso que tomé la decisión de renunciar.

Recibir esa noticia resultó algo nefasto para Barnaby, un nudo se formó en su garganta y sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Sentía como una dolorosa puñalada en medio de su pecho.

—Ya veo, pensabas irte sin decirme nada -los ojos del rubio ahora solo mostraban rabia y pesar-

—No es así, yo...--

—Ahora entiendo...esto te facilita las cosas y puedes irte sin remordimientos.

—Bunny, escúchame.

—Después de todo jamás confiaste en mí como yo creía -reclamó-

—¡Claro que confío en ti! -dijo exasperado- Es solo que no sabía cómo decirte todo esto. No es fácil para mí reconocer que ya no soy útil y que ya no podré ayudarte -suspiró pesadamente- Tienes un largo camino como héroe aún y necesitas un compañero que esté a tu altura.

—¡¡¡No quiero a otro compañero!!! -no pudo contenerse, no solo dejó salir un grito que se escuchó casi en todo el piso también unas lágrimas escaparon de sus bellos ojos esmeralda-

—Bunny...tú estás...

El rubio volteó raudamente para ocultar lo que le pondría en evidencia, no quería que Kotetsu lo vea llorando. Decidió escapar de allí cuanto antes, bajo la perpleja mirada ajena.

Al ver que sería inútil ir tras e intentar entablar una conversación, Kotetsu volteó para dirigirse hacia los elevadores con intenciones de marcharse del lugar pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz desconocida de un hombre que le hablaba...

—Al parecer es muy impulsivo.

—¿Uh? -exclamó y buscó al sujeto que había hecho ese comentario-

Se encontró con un joven rubio, bastante alto y de complexión atlética cuyos atuendos amarillos resaltaban y combinaban con sus joyas de oro. El mismo se encontraba cruzado de brazos, apoyado contra una pared y observándolo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Wild Tiger -se compuso- Esperaba conocer mejor a mi nuevo compañero pero ya se fue

—¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó con recelo-

—Soy Golden Ryan, tu reemplazo -se acercó unos pasos hasta que quedaron frente a frente-

El veterano héroe quedó con la boca abierta por un momento y no supo qué responder pero ciertamente le dolió saber que el nuevo compañero de Barnaby llegó mucho antes de lo que había imaginado. La idea de saber que ese era el sujeto que estaría al lado de Bunny a partir de ahora, hizo que le tomara una inusitada antipatía.


	2. Chapter 2

La llegada de Golden Ryan como el flamante nuevo héroe generó todo tipo de reacciones entre sus pares. Nadie podía negar que era muy bueno; sus habilidades dejaban al público asombrado y con mucha facilidad completaba prácticamente solo los trabajos asignados.

En cuestión de un mes, se convirtió en la estrella más popular y aclamada de Hero TV incluso por encima de Barnaby, quien no podía ocultar lo impresionado que estaba con su nuevo compañero. La mayoría de los héroes comenzaron a sentirse desplazados por el desempeño del nuevo y ya especulaban que Golden Ryan se consagraría como el próximo "Rey de los héroes", desbancando a Sky High.

Contrariamente a la excelente experiencia de Ryan, Wild Tiger era el que se hacía cada vez menos notable, no solo ante las cámaras sino también entre sus colegas que ya no lo tenían en cuenta como antes, debido principalmente a la progresiva desaparición de sus poderes.

Kotetsu se encontraba molesto y Antonio parecía ser el único en notarlo ya que todos los demás estaban muy inmiscuidos en sus propios asuntos. Fue así que lo invitó al bar para compartir unos tragos con él, no le gustaba ver a su amigo tan alicaído porque de hecho, no le resultaba normal en alguien tan alegre como él.

Luego de un par de whiskys, Kotetsu finalmente se animó a hablar de aquello que lo estaba aquejando tras unos cuantos intentos fallidos de su amigo por sacarle información...

—Es un hecho que mis poderes de NEXT se van a extinguir -suspiró mientras veía fijamente su bebida y pasaba su dedo índice trazando el borde del vaso- Hace un mes duraban 5 minutos y ahora que apenas voy el minuto, es el final de Wild Tiger.

—Comprendo -respondió el otro- Debe ser muy difícil perder los poderes, sé que me pondré igual o peor cuando me suceda lo mismo.

—Sí, pero en realidad no es eso lo que me duele -confesó el castaño-

—¿Tiene que ver con el nuevo, verdad? -preguntó Antonio-

—Sí pero no creas que es algo personal. Si se trataba de otra persona, iba a ser exactamente igual.

—¿Ves cómo no me equivoqué? Desde que el tal Ryan llegó te he notado muy tenso y nervioso aunque no es para menos, es un tipo bastante pedante e insoportable.

Kotetsu estaba nostálgico más que nada y era por algo que le había afectado demasiado en realidad; fue justo después de eso que sus poderes volvieron a descender...

—Cuando la compañía fue vendida hace un poco más de un mes, Mr. Lloyds nos presentó a Bunny y a mí con el nuevo dueño -suspiró- A su vez, nos comunicó que yo sería relevado por Ryan como nuevo compañero de Bunny -tomó su vaso y bebió todo lo que quedaba en él- Esa vez, él dijo que no quería otro compañero que no fuera yo y aunque ya sabía sobre las limitaciones de mis poderes, me puse feliz de saber que Bunny solo me quería a mí a su lado.

—Otro whisky doble, por favor -pidió Antonio al barman mientras seguía escuchando el relato de Kotetsu-

—Sin embargo, creo que todo lo que Bunny dijo fue de boca para afuera -prosiguió Kaburagi- Ahora él y Ryan se llevan muy bien, los veo tan unidos y tan cercanos que no puedo evitar sentirme completamente excluido. Ya no le soy útil a Bunny...perdí mi lugar como su compañero y ahora también lo voy a perder a él.

—Sé que no te gusta hablar mucho de ese tema pero ya que lo sacas a flote...creo que es un buen momento para que le digas a Barnaby lo que sientes por él -sugirió Antonio-

—¿Y enviar todo al diablo definitivamente? -lo miró con reproche- ¿Qué crees que hará o dirá si voy y le digo: "Bunny, llevo años enamorado de ti"?.

—Pues yo creo que...--

—¡Va a odiarme! -exclamó Tiger, interrumpiendo a su amigo- Sabes que me costó muchísimo ganarme su aprecio y su amistad como para lanzarlo todo por la borda en un instante.

—Kotetsu...es innegable que estás celoso pero si no haces algo, efectivamente vas a perder a Barnaby -advirtió- No creas que no he visto cómo se llevan y cómo Ryan lo mira y le habla, es evidente que tiene un interés en él y se lo está ganando muy rápidamente.

—¡No me ayudas en nada, hombre! -exhaló con fuerza-

—¿Por qué no le haces una visita sorpresa? Hoy, esta misma noche e intentas sincerarte con él. Te sentirás mejor después. Hazme caso, luego podría ser muy tarde para ti.

El castaño permaneció pensativo por un momento mientras degustaba su trago y analizaba las palabras de su amigo. Pensaba que quizás estaba tomando una actitud muy cobarde y que iba siendo hora de confesarle a Barnaby que se había enamorado de él desde hacía tiempo.

Cuando acabó su whisky, Kotetsu se sintió bastante alegre y confiado; no estaba ebrio aunque sí muy animado...

—Creo que tienes razón -dijo finalmente y se puso de pie- Iré a ver a Bunny ahora mismo.

\---

Kotetsu dejó el bar, tomó un taxi y pidió ser conducido hasta el edificio donde el rubio fijaba residencia. No le dio tiempo de ensayar explicaciones ni disculpas por visitarlo sin previo aviso pero decidió seguir el consejo de Antonio y hablar de una vez por todas.

Una vez que llegó al lugar, el castaño tomó el elevador pero conforme iba subiendo hasta el piso de Barnaby, toda la seguridad que tenía hasta ese momento comenzó a esfumarse con rapidez y quedó completamente nervioso, sin idea de lo que iría a decirle a su compañero.

—¿Y qué se supone voy a decirle? -encogió los hombros- Creo que debería olvidar todo esto y marcharme de aquí cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, sus palabras y sus acciones contrastaban totalmente; era como si actuara por inercia e incluso, en contra de su voluntad. Cuando el ascensor llegó al piso indicado, el hombre salió de allí y sus pasos lo dirigieron frente a la puerta de Bunny.

Tomó aire y luego se atrevió a tocar el timbre. No podía tener las manos quietas, así que se las metió a los bolsillos de su pantalón y aguardó...

—Lo mejor que podría pasarme es que Bunny no estuviera en casa -murmuró-

Segundos después, el dueño de casa abrió finalmente la puerta y se extrañó al ver al castaño allí aunque le enseñó una tímida sonrisa...

—Kotetsu...¡qué sorpresa!

Tiger no pudo evitar darse cuenta que el atractivo rubio estaba sin camiseta, exhibiendo su privilegiada silueta ante sus ojos y lo invadió una suerte de desatino mezclado con excitación. No lo dudó más y se metió al departamento ajeno, cerrando la puerta detrás de él...

—¿Sucede algo? -preguntó el rubio al notarlo algo extraño-

—Bunny...verás, yo...-- -se acercó a su compañero hasta quedar frente a él y lo miró con absoluta fijeza-

Barnaby lo observaba expectante y sin comprender nada. Hasta que Kotetsu definitivamente no sabía poner en palabras aquello que deseaba decirle explícitamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el mayor llevó su mano hasta la nuca ajena y lo atrajo a él para darle un suave beso en los labios que dejó al otro completamente descolocado y sin poder reaccionar con prontitud.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que Barnaby entreabriera la boca e invitara al maduro hombre a intensificar el contacto, tomándolo del cuello e involucrando su lengua hasta hacer de ese beso algo fogoso y cada vez más apasionado, dejando en evidencia todas las ganas mutuas que sentían.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que Barnaby entreabriera la boca e invitara al maduro hombre a intensificar el contacto, tomándolo del cuello e involucrando su lengua hasta hacer de ese beso algo fogoso y cada vez más apasionado, dejando en evidenc...  
—Kotetsu... -susurró el rubio contra los labios ajenos, separándose un momento intentando recobrar el aliento-

—Bunny, escucha...yo estoy...--

Todo parecía marchar muy bien y el castaño finalmente se iba a animar a hablar y confesar abiertamente sus sentimientos pero todo fue tan repentino que Barnaby no tuvo tiempo de informarle de un pequeño detalle.

—¿Quién era, Junior? -la voz de Ryan invadió el lugar, haciendo que los demás se separaran abruptamente-

Cuando Kaburagi vio al nuevo compañero de Bunny allí, se sintió invadido por un horrible sentimiento de desolación. Miró al rubio con una expresión de molestia...

—Olvídalo, Bunny -fue todo lo que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí tan rápido como le fue posible-

—¡¡¡Kotetsu!!! -lo llamó pero fue inútil, él otro no pensaba detenerse; no luego de ver a Ryan allí-

Barnaby quedó de pie frente a su puerta sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar o qué pensar al respecto. El beso de Kotetsu lo dejó completamente aéreo...

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpirlos -se disculpó Ryan- No sabía que ustedes dos estaban saliendo.

—No lo estamos -aclaró Bunny-

—Entonces eso quiere decir que todavía tengo una oportunidad -dijo el otro por lo bajo y sonrió-

—¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó Barnaby-

—Nada -Ryan solo sonrió- Buenas noches, Junior. Ya me voy.

Ryan se marchó allí con una sonrisa de triunfador, por alguna razón se sentía contento de saber que Bunny y Kotetsu no pasarían juntos esa noche y que estaban cada vez más alejados.


	3. Chapter 3

Las cosas se tornaron realmente tensas entre la antigua dupla de héroes. Kotetsu se había precipitado y quitó conclusiones que estaban totalmente equivocadas, no quiso aceptar las explicaciones de Barnaby y evitaba estar cerca de él y de Ryan tanto como le era posible.

Por otro lado, Bunny se estaba comenzando a hartar ya que también tenía su orgullo y ya lo había pisoteado bastante tolerando la actitud del castaño cargada de desdén hacia él. Consideraba que era algo completamente por parte de su ex compañero pero aún así, no lograba olvidar aquel beso que compartieron esa noche.

—Todavía no sé cómo me puede gustar ese anciano. A veces se pone en un plan tan insoportable -dijo por lo bajo, observando atentamente el lugar vacío de Tiger en la oficina que compartían todos ellos-

Pero así también, Kotetsu no la estaba pasando nada bien. Le dolía demasiado ver cómo Ryan y Bunny eran cada vez más cercanos y sabía que eso iría empeorando para él conforme pasaran los días y las semanas.

—Bunny sonríe bastante cuando está con Ryan -murmuró- Verlo sonreír es tan extraño y a la vez, tan hermoso. Conmigo casi no sonreía aunque me hiciera el gracioso para llamar su atención -suspiró- Debo reconocer que Ryan es mucho mejor compañero para él de lo que fui yo alguna vez.

Kotetsu sintió que ya no iba a poder tolerar esa situación por más tiempo, así que redactó su carta de renuncia esa misma tarde y la envió a la impresora de uso compartido en la oficina. Cuando se puso de pie para ir a traer su hoja impresa, su celular empezó a sonar y al ver se sorprendió gratamente al ver que era su hija quien lo llamaba...

—¡Kaede! -la saludó- ¿Y esta sorpresa?

—Hola, papá -respondió la niña- Me acaban de confirmar que voy a tener una presentación de patinaje dentro de dos semanas en Sternbild. ¿Vas a poder ir, cierto?

—Desde luego, voy a estar en primera fila para verte -sonrió- Esta vez no voy a fallarte y también te daré una sorpresa.

—¿Qué es? -preguntó con escepticismo-

—Si te lo digo ahora, arruinaré la sorpresa -contestó el hombre pero tiene que ver con nosotros y estoy seguro te va a gustar-

—¡Qué ansias! ¿No puedes adelantar algo por lo menos?

—No, lo siento -sonrió- Tendrás que esperar hasta entonces.

—Está bien, papá -la niña se resignó, sabía que no obtendría información- Te paso con la abuela que quiere hablarte también.

Mientras Kotetsu hablaba con su madre, Barnaby había ido hasta la impresora corporativa a recoger sus hojas y tomó todas las que estaban allí, sin darse cuenta que entre las mismas también se encontraba la carta de renuncia del castaño.

El rubio volvía a su escritorio y se puso a revisar sus impresiones hasta que se percató que trajo algo que no era suyo. Detuvo sus pasos para ir a devolver a su sitio pero cuando leyó de qué se trataba, tuvo que apoyarse de espalda a la pared ante la sorpresa que le provocó lo que decía en ese papel.

—¡Eh! -exclamó, se sentía muy molesto y en el fondo, algo traicionado porque Kaburagi ni siquiera fue capaz de comentarle que tenía eso en mente- ¡Viejo idiota! -gruñó- Ah...pero ya va a escucharme.

Actuando impulsivamente, Barnaby se apersonó frente a Kotetsu con una actitud abiertamente hostil y colocó la hoja de papel prácticamente en el rostro del mayor...

—¿Me puedes explicar esto? -demandó el rubio-

El castaño dejó salir un largo suspiro, sabía de qué se trataba aquello y maldijo por dentro por haber olvidado ir a recoger su impresión.

—¿Ya lo leíste, no? -respondió- Pues es exactamente eso y no hay más que explicar.

—Ya veo. Entonces te piensas largar como si nada -dejó caer la hoja sobre la mesa ajena-

—Aquí ya no le soy útil a nadie -refutó- Tampoco hay motivos para que me quede en calidad de "asesor" porque sencillamente no estoy haciendo nada, ustedes ya son autosuficientes y no me necesitan.

Si había algo que a Barnaby le molestaba era que Kotetsu se pusiera en ese plan -que él consideraba- de víctima, como queriendo provocar lástima y compasión en los demás. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y le dieron ganas de estamparle un golpe en el rostro.

—Tú ya tienes a Ryan -prosiguió Tiger- Soy el mal tercio aquí y por lo tanto, salgo sobrando.

Claramente Kotetsu estaba diciendo eso en doble sentido y Barnaby lo percibió de inmediato...

—Estás pensando cosas que carecen totalmente de sentido -afirmó con seriedad- ¿Por qué te fuiste así de mi casa el otro día después de lo que hiciste?

—Fue una estupidez de mi parte -contestó Kaburagi bajando la mirada- Estaba ebrio cuando fui a tu casa, no tomes en cuenta eso.

El rubio sintió cómo algo se quebraba dentro de él nada más de escuchar esas palabras. Había estado creyendo ilusamente que aquel fue un beso genuino, cargado de un sentimiento tan puro y real como el suyo hacia ese hombre pero ahora él mismo le estaba confirmando que no era así.

—¿Crees que tengo una relación más que profesional con Ryan? -preguntó el más joven-

—No lo sé...y tampoco es como si me importara -mintió- Pero me alegro que tengas afinidad con él y que trabajen tan bien juntos desde el principio. Por fin tienes un compañero que te entiende, Bunny.

—Pues para que lo sepas, él y no ni siquiera somos amigos.

—Nooo...claro que no -respondió Kotetsu con ironía- ¿Tan tonto crees que soy? ¿No es tu amigo y estaba en tu casa a altas horas de la noche?

—¡He querido explicártelo y no me has dejado! ¿Podrías al menos escucharme?

—No tengo nada que escuchar, Bunny -se puso de pie abruptamente y tomó su carta de renuncia- Ahora si me disculpas, iré a presentar esto a los directivos.

Tiger tomó su gorra y se la puso para luego encaminarse hacia la puerta pero antes de salir de allí, Bunny habló de nuevo...

—¡Kotetsu! -lo llamó sin voltear a mirarlo, si lo hacía sabía que acabaría quebrándose en llanto delante de él- ¡Jamás voy a perdonarte si renuncias ahora!

—Como quieras -dijo el hombre y se marchó de esa oficina dejando a su antiguo compañero con el corazón hecho pedazos-

Barnaby era consciente que si Kotetsu renunciaba a Apollon Media, no solo se iría de la compañía, también se marcharía de Sternbild y volvería a su pueblo. Eso era lo que más le dolía, saber que si se iba la separación sería indefectible.

\---

Kotetsu iba por un pasillo caminando a pasos lentos y releyendo su carta de renuncia. A decir verdad, no estaba del todo seguro sobre presentarla pero sabía que las cosas se pondrían cada vez peores para él.

Por un momento, llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de pedir su traslado a la segunda liga de héroes pero no se trataba de una cuestión laboral, era más bien algo personal.

Aunque Barnaby le dijo que su relación con Ryan era únicamente de trabajo, él todavía tenía sus dudas y prefería no aclararlas por temor a llevarse una decepción aún mucho mayor. Se decía a sí mismo que no estaba en edad de pasar por ese tipo de cosas, no necesitaba en su vida dramas por cuestiones de amoríos.

—¡Vaya! -exclamó Ryan quien al doblar en ese corredor se encontró de lleno con Kotetsu- ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí! -le sonrió de lado para luego obstruirle el paso-

Kotetsu levantó la mirada hacia el otro y lo observó con aparente indiferencia aunque por dentro estaba que moría de ganas por molerlo a golpes y borrarle esa sonrisa que tanto le irritaba.

—¿Serías tan amable en dejarme pasar? -preguntó intentando no sonar agresivo-

—Lo haré pero antes quiero que me respondas una cosa -respondió el rubio y se cruzó de brazos-

—Dime.

Por alguna razón, Tiger creyó que Ryan sacaría a flote algún tema relacionado con Bunny y era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento...pero para su sorpresa, el hombre salió con una cuestión completamente inesperada para él.

—Te invito a beber unos tragos esta noche, conozco un bar muy bueno.

—Creo que te equivocaste de persona -señaló Kaburagi, no creía nada de lo que escuchaba- Bunny está allá.

—Ya lo sé -replicó- Pero mi invitación no es para Junior sino para ti -guiñó un ojo- ¿Aceptas o no?

—Está bien. ¿Dónde y a qué hora? -preguntó el mayor-

—Pasaré por ti, esta noche como a las 10. ¿Te parece bien?

—De acuerdo.

Tiger se sentía intrigado. No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué aceptó esa invitación aunque supuso era una muy buena chance para poder averiguar cuál era la real relación entre Bunny y Ryan. Finalmente sus dudas se despejarían por completo...o eso creía.


	4. Chapter 4

Tal y como lo acordaron, Ryan pasó por casa de Kotetsu a buscarlo para aquella salida nocturna. El castaño se sorprendió al ver que el otro llegó en su motocicleta, se le había pasado ese detalle. Esperaba que el otro viniera en un taxi o algo así ya que irían a beber alcohol.

—¿Iremos en eso? -preguntó Tiger bastante desconcertado-

—Sí, ¿o es que te da miedo? -respondió el otro con una sonrisa desafiante-

—No, claro que no. Es solo que...si vamos a beber, no podremos regresar sobre una motocicleta.

Ryan quiso echarse a reír. Obviamente él sabía de sobra que conducir alcoholizado era un acto completamente ilegal y más aún siendo un héroe. Si lo llegaban a descubrir, sería suficiente motivo para que su trabajo se fuera a la basura.

Lo que el rubio nunca aclaró fue él no consumía alcohol muy a menudo pero averiguó que Kotetsu sí lo hacía y que de hecho, le gustaba basante. Pensó que eso podría facilitarle muchas cosas para ir en pos de sus objetivos.

Ryan llevó al castaño a un bar que sabía ese día no estaría muy concurrido, así podrían conversar más tranquila y discretamente, lejos de la mirada de los fans que solían copar el conocido bar de los héroes.

A Kotetsu le agradó el ambiente relajado y tranquilo. Él también tenía ganas de charlar con Ryan y ver si podía sacarle aquellas informaciones sobre sus intenciones para con Bunny. Si bien se sentía inicialmente nervioso, sabía que con un par de copas agarraría más coraje.

Ryan eligió una mesa estratégicamente ubicada y Kotetsu lo siguió. Le pareció que su decisión fue la más acertada a ocupar unos lugares en la barra, allí tendrían un poco más de privacidad para conversar.

Un encargado les tomó la orden y Kotetsu pidió un whisky para empezar pero cuando escuchó que Ryan encargó una cerveza sin alcohol quedó estupefacto.

—¿Pero qué es eso? -cuestionó el castaño- ¿Cerveza sin alcohol? ¡Pero qué tontería!

—La verdad es que no bebo sino muy ocasionalmente -confesó el rubio- Y ahora no lo haré porque como tú mismo dijiste, debo conducir luego.

—¿Y entonces por qué me invitaste a venir aquí?

—Porque a ti sí te agrada beber y quería que te sintieras a gusto en mi compañía -dijo Ryan sonriéndole con cierto descaro- Es como el sexo, con tal de disfrutarlo me da igual hacerlo con o sin condón. Para mí, es lo que ocurre con la cerveza...da lo mismo que tenga alcohol o no, me agrada como sea.

Kaburagi no pudo evitar sonrojarse bastante ante esa curiosa comparación que el muchacho hizo. Le pareció una actitud un poco osada y lo primero que imaginó era que de seguro mantenía conversaciones subidas de tono con Bunny.

En cuanto les sirvieron lo que habían encargado, comenzaron a beber. Tiger tenía miles de cosas en mente que deseaba preguntar a Ryan y casi todas tenían que ver con Barnaby pero no sabía ni por donde comenzar. Para su buena suerte, el otro tenía iniciativa.

—Verás, te invité porque deseo que podamos conocernos mejor -dijo Ryan con una sonrisa ladina-

—¿Y eso? -Tiger no comprendía a qué venía eso-

—Sé que no te causé una buena primera impresión y que me tienes en un concepto por demás equivocado -explicó el rubio- Quizás piensas que he venido a quitarte tu lugar...pero esa nunca fue intención. Esta no fue una decisión mía sino de los patrocinadores que se fijaron en mí y...--

—Ya lo sé -lo interrumpió- Tu talento es innegable y tu desempeño como héroe es en verdad muy bueno.

—¿En serio lo crees? -su expresión dejaba ver que estaba genuinamente contento- Me halaga que un héroe como tú, que tiene una extensa y reconocida carrera, me diga esas cosas. No hemos podido interactuar tanto aún...pero en verdad te admiro y pienso que podría aprender mucho de ti.

—Sinceramente no creo que tenga mucho que enseñar. Además nuestras visiones son distintas pero conforme pase el tiempo, irás adquiriendo experiencia y perfeccionándote cada vez más.

—Kotetsu -lo miró fijamente- 

El castaño levantó la mirada hacia el otro y se encontró con unos atrapantes ojos que provocaron un inmediato e inevitable rubor en sus mejillas.

—Disculpa -Ryan le sonrió- ¿Me permites llamarte así?

Tiger asintió con la cabeza. Eran contadas las personas que lo llamaban por su nombre y usualmente se trataba de aquellos con quienes tenía un grado de familiaridad o intimidad. Con eso, volvió a imaginar erróneamente que Ryan estaba buscando hacerse cercano a él para poder también indagarle sobre Barnaby.

—Bunny y tú hacen una muy buena pareja -comentó Kaburagi dándole un toque de doble sentido a su apreciación, cosa que el otro pasó completamente por alto-

—Bueno, Junior tiene mucho potencial -inquirió el otro- Pero ya me dí cuenta que le falta eso que a ti te sobra...experiencia -volvió a sonreír de un modo un tanto sugestivo- Él es joven e impulsivo, demasiado pasional en ocasiones.

—Y por lo que pude ver, tú también lo eres -replicó el castaño- Quizás en menor grado pero...--

—¿Así que Wild Tiger me ha estado observando?

—No solamente yo. Toda la ciudad los observa...todo el tiempo. Ustedes son el producto más cotizado y con mayor raiting en estos momentos, todo el mundo los ama.

—Sí, tienes razón en eso -alardeó- Pero yo me pregunto si Kotetsu también me ha observado y no solamente Wild Tiger.

—¿Uh? -exclamó extrañado, no comprendía a qué iba ese comentario-

Si bien Kaburagi tenía una amplia vivencia, en ocasiones podía ser sumamente despistado y no era nada rápido captando esas evidentes señales de flirteo que Ryan le enviaba.

—¿Te gustaría volver a trabajar con Junior? -preguntó el rubio-

—Eso ya no es posible -Tiger suspiró, claro que era lo que más anhelaba pero también era consciente de que eso ya no se iba a poder- Mis poderes casi han desaparecido -prosiguió- No sería nada útil ni provechoso para Bunny.

—Quizás porque no lo ha sabido aprovechar -replicó Ryan y acabó su bebida- ¿Quieres otro whisky? -ofreció al ver que el mayor casi terminaba también su trago-

—Sí, está bien -Kotetsu aceptó aunque no pudo evitar sentirse algo melancólico recordando sus buenos tiempos al lado de ese chico del que se hallaba completamente enamorado-

Ryan se encargó de pedir que les trajeran nuevas bebidas y entonces, prosiguió desde donde se había quedado.

—Sin embargo, si tú y yo fuéramos pareja...estoy seguro que yo sabría exactamente cómo sacarle el máximo provecho a tus poderes por más limitados que fueran. Serías un gran apoyo aún para un héroe como yo o como Junior.

—Mmm...de todos modos, si así fuera, dudo mucho que pueda hacer dupla con otro héroe. Bunny y yo forjamos algo especial durante el tiempo que fuimos compañeros y eos, dificilmente lo pueda tener con alguien más.

—Bueno, eso no lo sabes porque no has tenido otra oportunidad.

Kotetsu exhaló con pesadez y bebió el nuevo trago que acabaron de servirle. En verdad, quería armarse de coraje y preguntarle a Ryan sobre su interés personal hacia Barnaby pero no sabía cómo hilar las palabras de manera adecuada.

Por otra parte, el rubio no pensaba tocar aquel tema de cuando los encontró besándose en el departamento de Bunny, sin embargo, quería indagarlo acerca de su actual situación en el plano sentimental por lo que se valió de otra cuestión que hábilmente iba a poder hilar después.

—¿Así que lo de tu retiro ya es algo irrevocable? -preguntó Ryan prestando especial atención a las facciones del veterano héroe, pudiendo darse cuenta que el alcohol comenzó a ingresar progresivamente a su sistema-

—Lo es -aseveró Kaburagi- Hoy pensaba presentar mi carta de renuncia pero los directivos se encontraban de reunión así que lo haré el lunes.

—¿Y no hay nada que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión? -el tono de voz de Goldsmith se volvió un tanto meloso al interrogarlo-

—Lo dudo...y si te soy sincero, quiero retirarme ya mismo porque es la única manera de poder estar más tiempo con mi familia.

—Ya veo. Supe que tienes una hija.

—Así es. En todos estos años, el trabajo no me ha permitido estar cerca de ella como en verdad lo necesita y ya me está pesando bastante.

—¿Y qué hay de tu vida de pareja?

Kotetsu levantó la mirada hacia el otro hombre ni bien escuchó esa pregunta. Bebió un par de sorbos de su whisky antes de animarse a responderle...

—Nada en absoluto -dejó su vaso con cuidado sobre la mesa y su voz se tornó ciertamente nostálgica- Enviudé hace varios años y no he vuelto a salir con nadie.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿No me digas que le sigues guardando luto a tu esposa?

—Mmm...no precisamente -sonrió con cierta amargura- Estoy seguro que a ella le hubiera gustado que rehaga mi vida con otra persona pero... -calló de repente, quedando pensativo y sin saber qué explicaciones dar al respecto-

—¿Pero qué? -Ryan estaba impaciente por conocer sus razones-

—Pero no estoy interesado en nadie -mintió solo para zafar cuanto antes de responder aquello que no quería-

—¿Y si conocieras a una persona que estuviera dispuesta a conquistarte? ¿Podrías darle y darte esa oportunidad? -el rubio parecía muy interesado pero Tiger aún no entendía hacia donde iban dirigidas esas preguntas-

—Tal vez -suspiró- Aunque dificilmente a alguien le interese salir con un viejo como yo.

—No te creas -sonrió- Llegué a escuchar rumores de que le interesabas a Blue Rose e incluso a Fire Emblem.

Kotetsu abrió los ojos en señal de asombro y solo emitió una pequeña risa a la par que negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes qué edad tiene Blue Rose? ¡Podría casi ser mi hija! -exclamó- Le tengo un afecto similar que a Kaede. Y respecto a Fire Emblem, ¡no bromees! Si flirtea con todo hombre que tiene en frente.

—Oh...ya veo.

—Por cierto -Kotetsu bebió lo último que le quedaba en su vaso y finalmente se atrevió a hablar de eso que tenía atravesado como una espina- ¿Tienes algún interés en Bunny? Me refiero...a un interés más que meramente profesional.

—¡Para nada! -respondió el otro- Además, tengo entendido que a él le gusta Agnes. De hecho, me dijo que hoy cenarían juntos.

—¿¡Agnes!? -Tiger no podía creer lo que el rubio le estaba diciendo, eso había sido un golpe bajo-

—¿No lo sabías? Creo que cometí una indiscreción -el rubio rodó los ojos- Por favor, no comentes nada de esto. No sabía que su relación con la productora de "Hero TV" fuera un secreto.

—Pediré otro whisky -el castaño se puso de pie, se veía molesto por lo que acababa de enterarse-

Ryan permaneció en su sitio y sonrió en cuanto Kaburagi se marchó hacia el otro lado. Esa tarde, el rubio escuchó que Barnaby efectivamente tendría una cena con Alexander Lloyds y Agnes Joubert por un proyecto individual, así que la excusa le vino como anillo al dedo.

—¡Está hecho! Con un par de tragos más, Kotetsu acabará cayendo -dijo para sí mientras degustaba su bebida-

Ryan estaba muy seguro de sí mismo. Había planeado las cosas de un modo bastante oportuno y aparentemente honesto. Mientras Tiger regresaba, su acompañante se puso a recordar una plática que mantuvo en la tarde con Bunny.

—Junior, quiero preguntarte algo pero necesito que seas completamente sincero conmigo -le había dicho Goldsmith a su compañero, quien trabajaba en su computadora y dejó lo que hacía para prestarle atención-

—Tú dirás.

—Es sobre Wild Tiger -prosiguió- Más bien, sobre Kotetsu Kaburagi.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?

—¡Eh! -exclamó Barnaby poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas y desviándole rápidamente la mirada- ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡No te avergüences, Junior! Solo quiero saber si tienes una relación amorosa con él.

—¡Claro que no! -se alarmó- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Si lo dices por lo que viste el otro día en mi casa, eso fue porque él estaba completamente ebrio y no sabía lo que hacía y...--

—Está bien, ya entendí -a Ryan le causaba gracia ver todos esos nervios en Bunny- No tienes que explicarlo tanto. Entonces si no sales con él, creo que no habrá inconveniente alguno.

De nueva cuenta, Barnaby levantó los ojos hacia su compañero aunque con cierta cautela.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Seré franco contigo -anunció el otro- Estoy interesado en él y quiero conocerlo mejor.

—Pero...--

—Saldremos juntos esta noche -anunció Ryan- Lo invité y aceptó sin dudarlo.

Barnaby sentía que algo le quemaba el pecho. Jamás hubiera imaginado que su nuevo compañero pudiera tener ese tipo de interés en su antiguo colaborador y tampoco podía creer que Kotetsu lo haya aceptado de buenas a primeras, incluso creía que Ryan le desagradaba.

—¿Él es soltero, cierto? -interrogó Goldsmith con su típica sonrisa de campeón-

—Tendrás una cita con él, ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo? -refutó el otro y apagó su equipo-

—Es precisamente lo que haré -contestó Ryan- ¿Ya te vas, Junior?

—Sí, también tengo un compromiso hoy por la noche.

—¡Vaya! Parece que ambos estamos de parabienes -guiñó un ojo- No olvides los condones, yo ya compré los míos aunque no sé si con estos sean suficientes -quitó de su bolsillo un par de cajas y se los enseñó-

—Adiós, Ryan -Barnaby optó por retirarse cuanto antes de esa oficina o sabía que no iba a poder controlar las ganas que tenía de partirle la cara a su compañero; estaba estupefacto con la confesión que el otro había hecho y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo porque no podía cancelar esa cena de negocios-

\---

En ese mismo momento, Bunny se encontraba en un elegante restaurante en compañía de Mr. Lloys y Agnes para tratar aquello que la producción quería proponerle en medio de una cena exclusiva para él. 

Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había acontecido con Ryan, el rubio no podía mantenerse concentrado en las palabras de los demás. Todo lo que quería era que se dieran prisa para terminar con ese compromiso cuanto antes; le carcomía la idea de que Kotetsu estuviera en ese momento teniendo una cita con el otro héroe y más aún por lo que había insinuado.

El hecho de pensar que Ryan pensaba llevarse a la cama a Tiger esa noche, le generaba unos celos impresionantes y se repetía a sí mismo que necesitaba buscarlos e impedir que eso sucediera. No podía permitir que alguien le robara al hombre de quien estaba enamorado y a la vez, se cuestionaba a sí mismo por no haberse animado a confesarse.

—Actualmente Barnaby Brooks Jr. es el héroe más popular entre el público adulto -comentaba Agnes- Una importante marca de accesorios dirigidos exclusivamente a adultos ofreció una excelente suma para que seas su imagen por un par de temporadas. Claro que será algo minuciosamente cuidado, algo artístico, nada vulgar y sobre todo muy discreto.

—Si aceptas trabajar para esa marca, todo el material que se produzca en torno a esa campaña será distribuido solo a través de las páginas oficiales en internet. No habrá publicidad que afecte tu imagen apta para todas las edades ni que te exponga de sobremanera -secundó Lloyds-

—Está bien, acepto -dijo el rubio sin haber prestado mucha atención a lo que le estaban diciendo, solo quería largarse de allí de una vez-

—¿Estás completamente seguro? -preguntó la mujer- ¿No quieres pensarlo un poco más?

—Por mí está bien -enseñó un leve sonrisa-

—¡Eso es genial! -exclamó Agnes- Ya que tenemos tu palabra, entonces hablaré con los responsables de la campaña mañana mismo y procederemos a firmar el contrato el lunes, si te parece bien.

—Me agrada tu profesionalismo, Barnaby.

El rubio asintió, por estar pensando en otras cuestiones, no se había dado cuenta que accedió a ser imagen de una marca enfocada a adultos; más específicamente a juguetes sexuales y eso implicaba que tendría que hacer sesiones de fotos y videos promocionales de contenido erótico.

Estaba demasiado impaciente por terminar de cenar para poder marcharse de allí pero cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía eterno. Ni bien terminaron de cenar, no pudo seguir con toda esa ansiedad contenida.

—Disculpen...pero yo debo irme ya -expuso Barnaby-

—Espera un poco, por favor -pidió Lloyds- Vamos a hacer un último brindis.

El rubio suspiró, intentando disimular el fastidio que sentía. Ese viejo había ordenado postre y recién harían el dichoso brindis en cuanto terminara con lo suyo. 

Agnes por su parte, estaba demasiado contenta porque no le costó ningún trabajo convencer a Barnaby y ya estaba informando sobre su logro a los miembros de la producción a través de su celular.

—Dios -susurró Barnaby y miró la hora en su teléfono, era más de medianoche; conocía muy bien a Tiger, sabía que para entonces posiblemente ya iba a estar bastante tomado-

Buscó el número de su antiguo compañero en el directorio de su celular y quedó viendo su nombre y la imagen que le había asignado, sin atreverse a marcarlo. En tanto, las palabras de Ryan seguían latentes en su cabeza y comenzó a divagar con imágenes de ellos en la intimidad.

Siempre había fantaseado con tener a Kotetsu solo para él, besarlo, acariciarlo, hacerle el amor. Se reconocía a sí mismo enamorado de ese hombre maduro y si nunca se atrevió a decirle nada fueron por sus temores de alejarlo de su lado definitivamente.

Por una cuestión personal, Barnaby nunca asumió de manera pública su homosexualidad. No le gustaba que su vida privada pudiera ser expuesta hasta esos puntos pero ante sus ojos y por las cosas que sabía -y creía-, Kotetsu era un típico heterosexual fuera de su alcance; estuvo casado con una mujer a la que él mismo decía haber amado como a nadie en el mundo, tenía una hija pre-adolescente y era cuestión de tiempo para que se consiguiera una novia nueva.

Al rubio incluso le hubiera tranquilizado más que su antiguo compañero tuviera una cita con alguna fémina pero no, estaba teniendo una salida nocturna con un hombre que decía estar abiertamente interesado en él.

—¡Maldita sea! -murmuró- No te lo voy a permitir, Ryan -se puso abruptamente de pie ante la atónita mirada de sus acompañantes- Te lo siento, señores -se excusó- Tengo que irme cuanto antes. Buenas noches.

Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta por parte de los otros, salió corriendo de aquel restaurante con notable prisa.  
No pensaba dejar que otro hombre se llevara a Kotetsu.


End file.
